União
by Haana chan
Summary: "Nos anos áureos de minha juventude eu nunca iria imaginar que fosse me apaixonar desta maneira."


Nos anos áureos de minha juventude eu nunca iria imaginar que fosse me apaixonar desta maneira. Quando vim morar na casa do Roderich-san, pensava que fosse apenas trabalhar. O tempo passou e percebi que estava enganada.

Ele ia e voltava todos os dias. Sempre ocupado, pouco conversava comigo. Suas palavras resumiam-se a ordens e a discursos de como a disciplina era fundamental. Estava sempre preocupado com as guerras e por isso trancava-se em seu gabinete com várias pessoas passando horas ali.

O único momento onde ele realmente sentia-se bem era quando estava no piano. Seu rosto transmitia uma calma e Roderich-san tocava muito bem. Seus dedos repousavam nas teclas do piano com tamanha delicadeza e precisão, que o som que se podia ouvir era belo. Demonstrando toda sua elegância aristocrática.

Foi em um desses momentos em que eu estava observando-o que entendi meus sentimentos. Mesmo eu tendo que fazer as coisas por ele.

Lembro-me de estar na cozinha cuidado de meus afazeres quando ouvi um barulho. Corri até a sala e segurei-me para não rir: Roderich-san estava soterrado pelos livros.

-Você está bem- disse puxando sua mãe e libertando-o.

-Sim Eliza, obrigado por ajudar-me. Estava tentando arrumar os livros, mas acabei sendo soterrado por eles – disse corando levemente

-Por que você não me chamou? Eu poderia ter arrumado. Aliás, esse é meu trabalho.

-Você estava ocupada na cozinha e a desorganização estava incomodando-me.

Percebi que ainda estava segurando sua mão e afastei-me com vergonha.

-Desculpe-me Roderich-san. Irei arrumar-los imediatamente.

Comecei a organizá-los um por um. Podia sentir o olhar dele nas minhas costas, mas não me atrevi a virar e encará-lo. Quando terminei, ele não estava mais na sala.

~ o ~

Estava no meu quarto. Tinha acabado de tomar banho e passando em frente a um espelho, acabei parada olhando meu reflexo. Pude reparar cada detalhe do meu corpo nu. Foi um choque para mim quando descobri meu sexo. Quando as curvas começaram a surgir e meus seios começaram a crescer, tive que encarar a realidade: Era uma garota e agora uma mulher. Desde então olho para este corpo indesejado todos os dias, reparando em cada detalhe.

-Fico imaginando se Roderich-san iria gostar deste corpo... - disse em voz alta para mim mesmo.

Ouvi batidas na porta e com um susto cobri meu corpo com os braços.

-Eliza? Está ai?

-S-sim. Espere um pouco, pois estou me trocando.

Silêncio. Não ouvi nenhuma resposta vinda do outro lado.

Tratei de me trocar, porém meu costumeiro vestido verde estava sujo. Peguei outro para usar. Um que não usava havia bastante tempo. Ele era vermelho, com flores na barra e a manga era caída para os lados, deixando a mostra meus ombros. Vesti-me apressadamente e abri a porta nervosa. Ele ainda estava lá e ao ver-me pude perceber q ficou um pouco vermelho, mas foi só por um instante.

-Eliza, poderia preparar-me um chá?

-Claro, deixe-me pegar meu avental e meu lenço.

Ia virar-me quando senti sua mão no meu braço segurando-me. Olhei para seu rosto surpresa. Ele estava muito vermelho e desviando o olhar disse:

-Não... Não os pegue. Irá estragar a beleza do seu vestido.

Senti meu rosto esquentar e meu coração errou uma batida.

-Você... Está... Muito bonita Eliza.

O ar faltou aos pulmões e meu rosto esquentou ainda mais.

-O-obrigada, Roderich-san.

Seu olhar se encontrou com o meu e soltando meu braço ele se virou indo em direção a sala. Eu fiquei ali paralisada esperando meu coração normalizar. Quando consegui respirar normalmente fui até a cozinha. O chá da tarde não podia atrasar.

Depois de preparado, fui até a sala. Roderich-san estava sentado no sofá lendo um livro. Cheguei perto, colocando a bandeja em cima da mesa de centro. Ia voltar para meus afazeres quando fui impedida.

-Fica mais um pouco, és tão bela – disse olhando-me.

Pisquei incrédula. Meu rosto esquentou e ficamos nos olhando por um tempo. Antes que percebesse nossos lábios se uniram. Inicialmente fiquei parada sentindo os lábios dele roçando nos meus. Depois fechei os olhos e retribui o beijo. Aquilo parecia um sonho a qual eu não queria acordar.

Ele beijou-me carinhosamente. Uma de suas mãos subiu até minha bochecha, acariciando-a. A outra segurou a minha cintura aproximando-me de seu corpo. Meus braços envolveram seu pescoço.

Separamos-nos em busca de ar, porém nossos corpos continuaram próximos. Ele me olhava e em seus olhos eu podia perceber uma grande afeição. Desviei os olhos envergonhada, mas sua mão segurou meu queixo, obrigando-me a olhá-lo .

-Não vire seu rosto.

-Roderich-san, eu... Eu...

-Esperei tanto por isso. Eliza, eu te amo.

Meus olhos abriram-se surpresos e meu coração disparou. Não acreditei no que estava ouvindo. Afastei-me dele sem saber o que dizer e dei as costas, começando a andar em direção ao meu quarto. Estava fugindo, contudo senti dois braços envolvendo-me. Roderich abraçou-me por trás e disse perto do meu ouvido:

-Não fuja de mim, minha musa.

Virei. Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Estava nervosa, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. Tomando coragem disse:

-Eu te amo também.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso- e com isso beijou-me.

A partir daquele dia nosso relacionamento tornou-se mais íntimo. Eu estava muito feliz. Roderich-san era o melhor marido* que alguém poderia ter.

Nossa rotina retornou, porém agora os dias tornaram-se melhores.

*Referência ao império Austro-Húngaro.


End file.
